


Stolen Sapphire

by AnkhMau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon is probably all wrong, Child Luke Skywalker, Darth vadars A+ parenting, F/M, I don't write a lot please no hate oWo., I really just liked this idea but I don't have the writing skills to do it justice, Luke is basically an angry kitten and Darth vadar is the embodiment of the surprised pikachu meme, Luke is raised a Jedi Padawan, Not literally, Single dad Darth vadar, Some ocs but they are kind of needed for the au to work sooooo, alternative universe, im just doing this for fun, implied child torture, luke is baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhMau/pseuds/AnkhMau
Summary: In which Darth Vader discovers a batch of Jedi Younglings hiding in an abandoned rebel base and ends up getting a lot more than he bargained for. Particularly In regards to the groups 12 year old leader.
Relationships: (past), Luke Skywalker & Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Original Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 185





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Legit I hardly ever write please don't hate me if this sucks my dudes. FYI warning for implied child torture.

Within the bowels of the Executor Vadar strided down the long corridor of the ships prison ward. Slow and unhurried in his pace, the red lenses of his mask scanned each cell he passed individually, causing the inhabitants to reel back and sheild away from his scrutiny. Each prisoner was aware of the fate that inevitably awaited them thanks to there treason; their fear permeated the air - so thick it would be palpable to even those completely unaffiliated with the force. It filled Vadar with dark satisfaction and, as he strode forward, fuelled his connection to the dark for what lay ahead.

Reaching the end of the long corridor, he approached the heavily valeted door that lay ahead. The two stormtroopers standing guard either side immediately straightened, and With a simple signal they leapt to attention - opening the metal doors. Vadar stepped through without looking back.

The long corridor he entered, in stark difference to the one he had just walked through, sported ominous black metal walls and only a few, flickering lights. While the executor as a whole sported security That was unparalleled. this part of the ship had been designed by vadar himself to serve as a holding cell for the empires most dangerous enemies. the small cells the compartment held were Ultra secure, heavily guarded and perhaps most notably - capable of suppressing ones access to the force. 

As the corridor widened out, Vadar came to a halt. approaching the cells, he felt distaste bubble within him at the site he was met with. 

Despite the fact there that there was scarley ever more than two prisoners that needed to be held in such a secure section of the ship ( standard-military cells usually sufficed, and even when they didn't, the stay of all prisoners aboard the executor was never long.) at that moment the cells were all packed to the brim - practically overflowing. And to make matters worse, with Jedi younglings Of all things. 

Vadar's lip curled, pulling at his scarred and burnt features painfully. The leather of his gloves creaked at his prothetic fists tightened, somehow silencing the entire room - of which hadn't been particularly loud to begin with. 112 eyes turned to him anxiously. 

_Fifty six._ Fifty six jedi younglings, he had counted them himself, had been able to evade him and the empires clutches. 

The reminder of such a travesty caused His fury, to expand in the force around him, almost choking in its mass. In response, The Jedi younglings within the cells, like one singular wave, inched back away from him.

It was few months after the empire was instated when they first began. The Jedi purges, as they had become dumbed, had only featured marginal success prior to his recovery, but as soon as he had joined the extermination effort that had all changed. He had been driven by vengeance. For those that had taken everything from him. There had been no mercy, no hesitation on his part. 

11 years later the practically non existence state of the order - his ability to look at the burnt remenance of their precious temple from his fortress on corusctant - was the only balm capable of soothing the wounds that plagued him both mentally and physically. 

That was, until yesterday. 

With his personal battalion of stormtroopers he had travelled to atollon. The existence of a Rebel base on the planet had been reported by an empire contact and the purpose of their mission was to exterminate it. Upon arriving however, the base had appeared abandoned. until closer inspection revealed the sizable party of fifty six Jedi younglings. 

Vadar wasn't shocked easily: not any more. But it was a undeniable that the discovery had shaken him. Clearly, Some Jedi masters must have survived to keep the younglings so well hidden throughout the years. Skilled ones. and that meant one thing: _The Jedi Order was still alive._. The abduction of so many young ones would likely hit them hard, but there was no doubt in his mind there were more out there, like rats, hiding in the darkest shadows of the galaxy. 

The jedi would not return. He would not permit that to happen. 

"Listen to me now, for I will not repeat myself. You may be younglings, but if you have any delusions that this fact will grant you leniency in the eyes of empire, you are sorely mistaken." Voice reverberating of the walls, He paused, taking a moment to survey the small crowd of fearful faces that were gazing up at him. "You will tell me the names of the Jedi-masters that have hidden you away and the base in which they reside and In return, those of you that demonstrate potential, may be granted the great _honour_ of serving the empire as inquisitors. For the rest of you, you will receive the mercy of a quick _execution."_

Silence rained. Vadar's eyes narrowed behind his mask. If the younglings desired to play difficult, then he would gladly oblige. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if you want more, i'm depressed and crave validation. Also sorry in advance for gross writing (and child torture. But it's lowkey.)
> 
> EDIT: fixed some formatting issues and reworded some stuff. Re read shouldn't be needed if u have already read the chapter, unless ur bothered about a few little details.

A simple flick of his wrist and a tug at the force was all it took for the cells, all at once, to open with an ominous creak. With his dark hulking form, silhouetted against the dim lights, Vader knew he probably looked like the bringer of death, a soul stealer. Perhaps, he couldn't help but think: considering what he was here to do - it was not so inaccurate a description. Huddling together in small groups, the children tried to scuttle away from him as he approached. But, as Vader observed - there was no place for them to go. They were trapped. 

Scanning the crowd and stretching an opened fist forward - he selected a child from the front of the group. A moment later, his fist closed and the child, a young Twi'lek girl who had been levelling a glare at him, was yanked forward with an alarmed yelp. Horrified, the other children were forced to watch as their comrade was dragged across the hard durasteel by the invisible hands of the force: into the grasp of the waiting Sith Lord. 

As Vader's voice - Mechanical and dripping with dark intent - resounded of the metal ship, all eyes turned to him. 

"will you insist upon forcing my hand?"

Lifting the young girl up, he made sure the threat: The consequences, if they refused to comply with what he wanted, were made abundantly clear. 

His eye scanned the main huddle of children, observing their reactions with a sense of apathetic indifference. 

To the very back of the cell, pushed against the wall, _shielded,_ were the younger children. Most of them were cowing, even crying. The vast majority though seemed to young be able to comprehend what was happening. 

Alternatively, At the front of the group, were the elder children: who had surrounded the huddle like a protective barrier. Their faces were determined. Yet, at the same time, resigned. They were all to aware of the fate awaiting them. 

...and yet, not a single one of them seemed prepared to step forward - unwilling to bend to the Sith, even if it cost them there lives - and offer him the answers he was after. Vader felt his indifference dissolve into anger at the blatant defiance: though the act in itself did particularly surprise him. 

He could still remember how the order operated. How the Jedi would steal children, claiming they could provide a better life for them, only to start filling their heads with foolish dogma before they could even walk. No doubt, the children had been subjected to the same treatment, hence their fanatic loyalty. 

For a moment He was struck by how _ironic_ the situation was. The Jedi had been the ones to sign their death warrants long before he or the Empire, simply through the act of training them, yet they held them up as idols. 

He shook his head. He was sure a more persuasive mode of interrogation would help change their outlook on things. Eventually. 

"Then you leave me no choice."

He was never one for empty threats.

The child in his grasp, restrained and rendered unable to fight back, was released without warning. She clattered onto the metal, only to be left dazed as a result. With ease, Vader pushed past her pitiful shields and heard a cry erupt from her lips as she she was Force Flung into the opposite wall. The loud bang that resounded as her body made contact with the hard durasteel made the other children flinch. They watched as she slid to the ground, landing in a pitiful heap, wide eyed.

At the site, Vader finally stood back - noting the deafening silence that had fallen upon the children. Much to his aggravation, still, not one of the them spoke out. 

A sneer pulled at the burnt remains of his lips. He had done this enough times to know by now, that it was only a matter of time before one of them _Broke_. In reality, they were just prolonging their own suffering - and that of their comrade. 

__

After a moment, his focus returned to the Twi'lek child. 

Intent on making his way towards the girls slumped form, he stepped forward, prothetic armour clanking against the hard durasteel of the ship. It seemed to be the final straw however, and one of the children snapped. 

__

Their cry was one of righteous fury as it echoed of the metal bars. 

__

_"Stop!"_

__

Vader slowed his pace, but not to a halt. He continued walking and heard the child's voice crack. 

__

"Please- just _stop."_

__

After a few painful moments he finally he obliged with the desperate plea. A satisfied smirk pulled at his lips and at the scarred tissue of his face painfully, as he turned - Fully intent on addressing the speaker: on obtaining the answers he required.

__

...But alas, as soon as he set his eyes fell upon the yongling, that satisfaction burnt up like a dying sun.

__

It was a boy. A young boy that was looking back at him. Bronze skinned, tanned hair, eyes the colour of the Naboo skyline in winter. To Vader it felt like he was looking into a mirror from the past. As Unbecoming of Sith Lord as it may have been, he couldn't help but gape at the similarities. For once he was thankful for the mask. 

__

The moment lasted mere seconds, though it felt like hours had passed before Vader managed to regain his bearings. With a scowl, He attempted to shake those nostalgic feelings away. But the dark side was cackling at him, at his sentimentality: mocking him. No longer comforting in its embrace.

__

A moment of deliberation later, he beckoned the child closer: his focus no longer on that of the Twi'lek girl, whom continued to lie slummped a little ways away.

__

The boy: small, scrawny (The Jedi had clearly struggled to provide for so many younglings at a time.) neared. As his form became swallowed up by the looming shadow of the dark lord, Vader noted with vested interest that he didn't cower. Standing tall, he approached without fear. Vader tilted his head, intrigued. He Nodded expectantly at the boy, and watched him steel himself.

__

__

"There are no Jedi masters."

__

__

__

it was not the answer he had been anticipating. Vader blinked, surprised once more, Though he was able to maintain his composure somewhat better than he had previously. Immediately Vader could sense that the boy spoke the truth. No one adept in the force would attempt to lie to him. But alas, it merely sparked another whole host of questions, rather than provide answers. Who had risked helping a band of Jedi younglings, if not the Jedi themselves? We're there more traitors within the empire than he had initially thought? He felt his fists clench in anger at the idea. 

__

"There are no Jedi masters." The child repeated in response to his silence, snapping Vader's attention back to him. " _There all dead._ You _killed_ them all."

__

Vader could sense the boys resent. His voice spoke of a maturity that exceeded his years: And Again, Vader was reminded of another sun-kissed child: older than his years, a witness to to many horrers at to young an age, unable to fit in with his peers. It infuriated him and he resisted the urge to snap the boys neck, just so those useless memories would stop _invading his mind-._ He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm. he needed answers quickly. And the young one seemed the one most willing to speak. 

__

__

"Elaborate. And do not think to lie to me boy, or I promise you will not like the results."

__

__

The demand was sharp and left no room for opposition. And yet, Nevertheless an all to familiar Defiance blazed like a cold fire in the child's sapphire eyes. Before he could rely, or perhaps he had simply been planning to spit some kind of insult, his attention was diverted elsewhere at the sound of a low, pained groan. 

__

__

"Luke..."

__

__

It was the young Twi'lek girl. She was in pain. The sandy-haired boy stared at her, sporting an expression Vader could no longer identify. 

__

He watched as the Twi'lek stood and stumbled forward towards the boy - Luke, she had called him, a fitting name, Vadar couldn't help but think - as she cried out in shock and pain.

__

Idily, Vader remembered the meaning: light. in old Naboo (a life time ago, he had even considered using the name for....) he shook his head.

__

Yes, _light._ The boys force signature was certainly that. Like a star, blinding in its radiance now that his attention had been drawn to it. Yet, even the brightest starts eventually burnt out: he knew that better than most.

__

He could sense, in that moment, how that boy edged the abyss. The child was furious at him for how he had hurt his comrades. His balance was precarious; all it would take was a good push for him to descend into the darkness. The longer Vader basked in the child's force presence, the more convinced he become of being the one to provide that push.

__

Silently he watched as the children reached each other, grasping and holding on like stranded sailors to a float. The sound of the boys hushed reassurances reached Vader ears and he watched as he cupped his shaken companions face gently.

__

After a few moments, the shaken girl was pushed toward rest of the huddle by the boy who quickly stood to face him. Vader tilted his head slightly. "You will speak on behalf of your comrades?"

__

"I will answer any questions you have. As long as you leave them alone." the boy replied, stone faced.

__

Vader gave barest nod in acknowledgment

__

"Luke was it?"

__

The boys sapphire eyes, chilly with outrage, narrowed but a fraction. When he finally answered, his voice was as cold as his stare.

__

"Yeah. And I _swear_ , upon all the Jedi that have come before me, _\- sith -_ that you will remember that name. Because one day you will meet your end." 

__

"Careful _boy_ "

__

His voice spoke to his lack of patience. It was a tone that, throughout his time as the empires enforcer, had silenced Grand Moffs and Admirals alike. But The child continued to talk as if he hadn't spoken.

__

" _And that_ justice will be delivered to the galaxy by my hands. By the hands of _Luke Skywalker_ "

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then vadar said N A N I ? ! ?
> 
> God this is so bad it actually h u r t s. I just keeping chipping away at it, trying to fix it, but it only gets worse the more I do so.. I just decided to post it. Yeah. If you are for some crazy reason bothered about more then review I guess. The other reviews (and kudos) were sweet so thanks.


End file.
